Kung Fu Panda – La espada del norte
by Helindir
Summary: Un suceso. Una tragedia. Una oportunidad. Un destino.
1. Chapter 1

El Valle de la Paz despertaba nuevamente. El Bong sobre la colina anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, la caricia del sol naciente entre las montañas. Los aldeanos mas diligentes lentamente se levantaban para realizar sus labores diarias mientras que en el Palacio de Jade, los Cinco Furiosos ya estaban de pie, listos para proseguir con su constante entrenamiento, aquel por el cual eran tan conocidos.

Por otro lado, en la aldea, Po, el respetado Guerrero Dragón aun no despertaba, mas allá de los constantes llamados de su padre, el señor Ping.

Con ese complejo grupo de guerreros a las órdenes del Gran Maestro Shifu, todos los bandidos de poca monta, rufianes y buscapleitos se veían de lleno con la ofensiva más impenetrable de toda China.

Ningún luchador con la sabiduría suficiente se enfrentaría a ellos. Solo los más engreídos e idiotas pensaban en atacar de lleno la aldea en busca de la gloria eterna. Hacerlo suponía el vencer los feroces ataques de la Maestra Tigresa, los ágiles embates del Maestro Mono, las técnicas aéreas del Maestro Grulla, las sigilosas maniobras de la Maestra Víbora y los certeros golpes del Maestro Mantis. Como si eso ni fuera poco, debería valérselas contra el Maestro Po y sus extrañísimas técnicas entre absurdas e imprevistas, plagadas de una defensa formidable. Y por último, vencer al Gran Maestro Shifu. Sabio, veloz y con la sobrada experiencia en batalla como para detectar una debilidad en donde casi no había, con técnicas altamente complejas y un renombre perfectamente justificado que le daba un peso extra.

Nadie había llegado a tanto y todo el Valle de la Paz estaba seguro de que jamás sucedería.

- Po, ya te he dicho… O entrenas o haces sopa de fideos…- Decía Shifu, vigilando el entrenamiento de sus guerreros- No puedes hacer ambos.

Era pasado el mediodía y el gran panda quería intentar la extraña labor de hacer sopa mientras era atacado por Mono.

- Pero Maestro…- Se quejó Po, con un plato en la mano.

- Decide…- Dijo sin inmutarse.

El Guerrero Dragón resopló mientras se llevaba sus artilugios de cocina, al tiempo en que sus compañeros reían por lo bajo. Nadie podría decir que al menos no intentaba ser original. Pero para Shifu, lo original y extravagante no era demasiado de su agrado, prefería los métodos tradicionales.

Lejos, en las afueras del Valle de la Paz, dos sombras veloces volaban a través de ramas y árboles, siguiendo a una tercera, mas pequeña, no muy lejos frente a ellos.

Este alguien corría desesperadamente, esquivando rocas y saltando obstáculos con una agilidad sorprendente.

Ambas sombras, oscuras, aceleraron y bajaron en picada. Sus garras dieron con la nada mientras su perseguido se alejaba, victorioso. Tras un par de insultos, volvieron a tomar altura extendiendo sus alas.

Las edificaciones aparecieron velozmente. Había menos árboles donde ocultarse y el perseguido desconocía el paradero de su objetivo, por lo que necesitaba guiarse de inmediato. Corrió aun más rápido y sorpresivamente atrincheró contra la pared a un conejo que no pudo evitar dar un grito.

- ¡Jade!- Dijo el desconocido, agitado- ¡¿Dónde?!

- Allá- Dijo el conejo, temblando levemente y señalando el extremo opuesto de la aldea, en la cima de una de las laderas de la montaña- Arriba.

Temeroso, el pequeño habitante vio como esa masa de pelos corría en zigzag por la calle principal, escudándose en aldeanos, carretas y objetos varios.

Él respiró un poco más aliviado, pero las dos sombras negras que pasaron por encima de su cabeza lo terminaron de alterar. Lo que sea que hubiese sido, era lo suficiente veloz como para mover sus orejas con la ráfaga que producían.

Ese peculiar dúo nuevamente tomó altura. Sus ojos, rojos, enfocaron a la pequeña figura debajo de ellos y cayeron como piedra. Pero este los esquivó exitosamente, doblando abruptamente y tomando una calle más pequeña y más llena de cosas.

Pasó, casi sin ser visto, por debajo de ruedas y cajones, a penas generando un ligero viento que distraía a las personas que rozaba. Árboles, era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero no los había. No en el largo trayecto de subida hasta el Templo. Era casi todo rocas y unos pocos arbustos.

Sus patas tocaban a penas las piedras y sus músculos cansados ya no resistían los necesarios cambios súbitos de dirección en pos de evitar ser atrapado.

Con lo que le quedaba de energía, saltó el muro y cayó pesadamente en el suelo de concreto. Sin embargo, sus perseguidores tenían más energía.

Uno de ellos voló cerca, distrayéndolo, mientras que el otro lo agarró con fuerza de la cola, levantándolo por el aire.

Un chillido agudo y lastimero salió de su boca. Un Grito Final, el terrible sonido que hacen las pequeñas criaturas cuando ven a la misma muerte a los ojos.

Un chillido lo suficientemente especial como para que una mente experimentada supiera de inmediato que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Las orejas del Maestro Shifu lo captaron al instante y antes de que nadie más entendiera, desapareció velozmente. El odiaba ese sonido. Pero más odiaba lo que significaba.


	2. Chapter 2

El Gran Maestro cayó imprevistamente frente un par de cuervos, ambos de generoso tamaño. De inmediato notó sus penetrantes miradas rojas, plagadas de oscuridad y sorpresa, por lo que no dudó en usar su gran bastón para propinarles unos golpes lo suficientemente fuertes como para que soltaran a aquella cosa que tenían atrapada entre sus afiladas garras.

- ¡Es el maldito experto del que hablaban!- Dijo con voz ronca uno de los cuervos, que portaba una cicatriz a lo largo de su cara.

- Se metieron con el maldito experto equivocado- Refunfuñó Shifu, mientras oía como detrás de él aparecían sus estudiantes.

- No podemos con todos- Dijo el otro cuervo, de voz aguda, remontando- ¡Luego!

Y con la misma velocidad que habían llegado, ambas aves desaparecieron detrás del muro.

- ¿Cuervos?- Preguntó Tigresa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Shifu no contestó. Solo se mantuvo pensativo un momento, silencioso, mientras buscaba alrededor, con los ojos y orejas.

Su agudo oído de inmediato dio con un sonido y lo siguió lentamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Atrincherado contra la construcción estaba el recién rescatado, hecho una compacta bola de pelos.

Po se acercó, con su aire positivo, preocupado y curioso, pero ese alguien de inmediato se movió, veloz, como una saeta y se escondió detrás del Gran Maestro.

Fue en ese momento que pudieron darse cuenta de que era una ardilla, a penas mas pequeña que Shifu, de un pelaje marrón rojizo, casi idéntico que las marcas en el pelo del experto en Kung Fu, pero mas oscuro. Estaba firmemente aferrada a la cola de Shifu, envuelta en su propio esponjoso rabo, tan largo como su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hola!- Dijo el panda, acercándose felizmente.

- No te acerques, Po- Ordenó Shifu, notando, igual que los demás, como se compactaba en ella misma- Conozco la actitud de las ardillas, así solo la espantarás mas. Tomen distancia…

Los guerreros dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. La ardilla levemente abrió sus ojos y extendió sus orejas de generoso tamaño, sin soltarse.

- No te van a hacer daño- Dijo Shifu, mirándola por encima de su hombro, como podía- Puedes soltar mi cola. Lo que sea que te haya pasado, aquí estas a salvo.

- Si, no debes preocuparte- Dijo Víbora, sonriendo- Quien sea que te este siguiendo, ahora debe pasar por nosotros.

Temerosa, la ardilla salió de detrás del Gran Maestro, aun con su propia cola entre sus manos. Sin su escudo viviente, replegó sus orejas hacia atrás, en una típica actitud sumisa y temerosa. Sin embargo, no se alejó demasiado de él. Ahora podía verse que era una dama, de ojos castaños, con una ropa de color marrón oscuro, similar a una camisa y un pantalón del mismo color, con un argolla de cobre enlazando un poco de cabello que caía hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Mono.

- Yuri- Dijo ella, con voz empequeñecida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Víbora- ¿Te lastimaron?

- No mucho…- Susurró ella, mirando temerosamente a Tigresa.

- ¿Te preocupa Tigresa?- Cuestionó Shifu.

La ardilla solo asintió levemente.

- Es entendible- Dijo Shifu, alejándose un poco, caminando con su acostumbrada cojera- Las ardillas temen a todo lo que tenga garras… Incluyendo a esos cuervos que te perseguían.

- Cojeas- Dijo Yuri, mirándolo como una revelación- Blanco, con marcas rojizas, de edad, cola grande, orejas grandes, cojeas… Eres el maestro del que me hablaron. El Shifu de Jade.

- Si. Soy yo- Dijo él- ¿Por qué?

- Mientras huía me dijeron que lo buscara- Ella se acercó, encogiéndose sumisamente- Es el único que puede ayudarme…

- ¿Huir de donde?- Preguntó Grulla.

- Mejor entremos- Dijo el Gran Maestro, señalando el camino- Allí nos contarás toda la historia.

Rodeada por guerreros que desconocía y un tanto preocupada, la ardilla caminó tímidamente, entrando a la sala de entrenamiento y sintiéndose algo intimidada por la cantidad de objetos con aspecto un tanto peligroso.

Shifu le indicó que se sentara, cosa que hizo mientras se asustaba levemente por el abrupto sentar del enorme panda blanco y negro.

- Muy bien- Dijo el Maestro, apoyado en su bastón- Es claro que no eres de aquí. No hay ardillas en esta zona. ¿Por qué no comienzas explicándonos de donde eres y por que huyes?

- Soy del norte- Dijo Yuri, envuelta en su propia cola- Muy al norte, donde hay pinos y nieve casi todo el año. De un lugar llamado Nakna, la aldea de los Colas Rojas. Hace tres semanas tuve que escapar de una batalla entre nosotros y el águila Silas y su ejército de cuervos.

- Algo no concuerda- Dijo Shifu- Nakna esta muy lejos. No podrías haber llegado hasta aquí en tres semanas.

- Si eres veloz, si- Susurró ella- Más cuando corres día y noche, casi sin parar y hostigada por dos cuervos que quieren matarte.

El Gran Maestro comprendió de inmediato. Aquella ardilla quizás se detenía por primera vez en tres semanas. Y ahora que prestaba atención, no le parecía del todo descabellado. Notó como tenía poca masa, su porte cansado, sus ojos empequeñecidos, sus patas sangrantes, los músculos de sus piernas que temblaban y la cola caída.

- Mantis- Llamó Shifu- Acompáñala a una de las habitaciones libres para que descanse apropiadamente.

- Claro Maestro- Dijo este- Sígueme.

- ¿Acaso me ayudará?- Yuri miró a la leyenda del Kung Fu- ¿Así sin mas, sin saber mas nada?

- De momento se lo suficiente- Dijo el Maestro- Se que físicamente a penas puedes mantenerte de pie y que necesitas descansar. Los detalles puedes dárnoslos luego. Ve a dormir.

La ardilla lo miró fijamente, asombrada de que el renombrado Maestro hubiese sido así de cordial. Se acercó a él, con sus orejas plegadas y se inclinó generosamente, hasta tocar las manos de él con su frente. Shifu conocía que esa reverencia, poco usada en China pero común muy en el norte, significaba un enorme agradecimiento.

Yuri se enderezó y siguió velozmente a Mantis, completamente alerta y estudiando toda la edificación en busca de puntos débiles y espacios en donde esconderse.

- Maestro- Dijo Tigresa- ¿Y si esa ardilla miente?

- No miente- Shifu señaló con su bastón allí donde la criatura había permanecido de pie y donde ahora había un par de manchas de sangre- Sus ojos estaban plagados de miedo, confusión e inquietud, pero ni una pizca de oscuridad. Y su cuerpo tampoco miente.

- Eso quiere decir que realmente corrió durante tres semanas- Víbora miró detenidamente las manchas, sorprendida- ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella? ¿Va a entrenarla?

- Eso depende de que busque ella aquí. De momento necesita un lugar seguro donde dormir. Y se lo daremos…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya por la noche, todos se reunían en el comedor del templo, a la espera de la exquisita comida de Po. Charlaban animadamente hasta que la mirada analítica del Gran Maestro los distrajo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Maestro?- Preguntó Grulla.

- No…- Dijo pensativo- Puedes pasar ardilla…

De un lado de la puerta, silenciosa, Yuri apareció sumisamente y se sorprendió al recibir un afectuoso saludo generalizado.

- ¿Cómo supo que era yo?- Preguntó Yuri, sin entrar.

- Mis orejas no son decorativas…

- ¡Debes tener hambre!- Dijo el gran panda, buscando otro plato- Te daré un gran plato de sopa de fideos.

- No quiero molestar- Ella bajó las orejas, dubitativa.

- No te preocupes- Dijo Grulla- Siéntate, vamos…

Aun sin convencerse del todo, la recién llegada se subió a la mesa, ocupando el menor espacio posible ya que no había otra silla tan alta como para ella. Así quedó sentada en una esquina, entre Mantis y Shifu.

- ¿Lograste dormir algo?- Preguntó este último.

- Un poco, si… Gracias.

- ¿Qué ayuda estabas buscando?

- Entrenamiento- Dijo ella, como una obviedad- En mi viaje pregunte varias veces quien era el mejor maestro, uno capaz de transformar el miedo en fortaleza, la debilidad y en destreza, y todos lo mencionaron. Además Silas mencionó su deseo de derrotar al Guerrero Dragón…

- Todos quieren derrotarme- Dijo Po, sirviéndole un plato colmado de comida.

- ¿Eres el Guerrero Dragón?- Yuri lo miró y lo vio asentir, sonriente- Aquí sin dudas nada es lo que parece…

- ¿Y quien ese Silas?- Preguntó Víbora.

- Un águila- Se adelantó Shifu- Lo último que supe de él era que se estaba fortaleciendo. Supe que Lord Sheng lo entrenó…

- Si le agregamos miles de cuervos a su servicio, se vuelve un tanto intimidante- La ardilla fijó sus ojos al plato y bebió de la cuchara, descubriéndolo delicioso.

- ¿Y para que quieres que te entrene? Sin considerar de que debes ganarte el derecho a ser entrenada- Dijo el experto.

Yuri emitió un delgado sonido, mientras fingía abatimiento, haciendo que Mono y Mantis comenzaran a reír.

- ¿Cómo puedo ganar la admisión?- Preguntó ella, mirando al renombrado maestro.

- Primero debes demostrar que tienes algo de habilidad. No cometeré el mismo sufrimiento que con Po.

- ¡Hey!- Se quejó el panda- No se olvide que resulté ser el Guerrero Dragón.

- He evitado que dos cuervos me atrapen en plena carrera, durante tres semanas- Yuri se acomodó en su sitio, esponjando su cola en forma de S- Velocidad y resistencia tengo de sobra…

- Ya veremos… ¿Dónde quedo la ardilla temerosa y sumisa que llegó?

- Lo sigo siendo- Susurró ella, con las orejas bajas- Pero tiendo a relajarme cuando me siento a salvo…

- Por lo menos ya no pareces temerme- Dijo Tigresa.

- No lo parezco, pero aun creo que tienes un aspecto de temer… Pero si eres estudiante del gran Shifu, sin dudas debes tener un corazón de oro… Eso se nota en los ojos de cualquiera en esta mesa…

La pequeña ardilla saboreó lo que le quedaba de sopa, mientras los restantes se miraban entre si. El Gran Maestro la observó pensativo. Comenzó a sospechar que era hábil para concluir teorías con poca información y para ver intenciones en los ojos de los demás. Al fin de cuentas, de él solo parecía conocer rumores y había unido aquello con lo que veía, sacando de inmediato una suposición que era totalmente cierta. También recordó lo que había dicho: velocidad y resistencia. Pensó que la desconocida quizás si valía el intento de entrenamiento.

La mañana ya había comenzado. Como siempre, los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón entrenaban bajo la analítica mirada del Gran Maestro que de pie en las escaleras, buscaba nuevos puntos débiles, fortalezas sin entrenar. En un momento, Shifu miró a su lado, viendo que la ardilla estaba sentada en el suelo, observándolos entrenar. Realmente no la había oído.

- ¿Qué?- Se sorprendió el panda rojo- ¿Hace cuanto estas ahí?

- Alcance a ver cuando Po cayó de bruces gracias a Grulla- Dijo Yuri, atenta a como entrenaban.

Eso era hacia un minuto, mínimo. Shifu se sorprendió de lo silenciosa que había sido, más cuando se suponía que su oído era uno de los más sensibles del lugar.

- Creo que demostraste el punto- Reconoció el Maestro- Puedes ser silenciosa cuando lo intentas…

La vio sonreírse, entre victoriosa y orgullosa.

- ¡Anticípate a sus ataques, panda!- Dijo Shifu, con fuerza- ¡No esperes que tu cuerpo resista los golpes siempre!

- ¿Si su fortaleza es su resistencia a los golpes, no sería mas sensato que potencie esa característica a obligarlo esquivar técnicas que no logra eludir por su tamaño?- Preguntó Yuri, bastante concentrada.

El Gran Maestro iba a ordenarle que no se entrometiera, pero notó que no era una observación demasiado errada. En realidad, era un muy buen punto. Po era grande, pesado y muy lento. Era un cuerpo muy resistente y, a la vez, blanco fácil de ataques. Era la contraparte de Grulla o Víbora. Ambos eran delgados, muy veloces y a la vez muy frágiles cuando debían resistir golpes.

Shifu se asombró de nuevo. Era notable como con verlo una vez había especulado sus potencialidades de una manera tan simple. Pero no la entrenaría así de fácil. Parte de su orgullo como Maestro se sintió afectado y por lo menos haría que la ardilla demostrara aun más su aptitud, antes de aceptarla en el grupo. Aunque, internamente, ya estaba decidido.

- Si crees que eres tan observadora- Dijo Shifu- ¿Con cual de ellos podrías entrenar con igualdad de condiciones?

- Mantis- Dijo de inmediato- Quizás también con Víbora. Estaría en desventaja con Tigresa, Grulla o Mono. Y quizás lograría darle batalla a Po… Soy casi su contraparte.

La reciente visitante había utilizado una palabra clave, la misma que el había pensado. No le cabían dudas que mentalmente era extremadamente veloz.

- ¡Estudiantes!- Llamó Shifu.

Los seis guerreros se acercaron de prisa, llegando frente a su Maestro.

- Vamos a ver que tan buena eres en batalla- Le dijo a Yuri- Te enfrentarás a cada uno. Empieza con Mantis.

Yuri lo miró dubitativa y caminó hacia el grupo, mientras todos dejaban el espacio apropiado para la demostración.

- Tranquila- Le dijo Mantis, muy cerca- No seré tan serio en esto. Tú si intenta serlo. Quizás lograremos que el Maestro Shifu te incluya.

Ella le regaló una encantadora sonrisa y se ubicó a un lado. Comenzó a estirarse y a prepararse, hasta que se quedó en una postura fija, al ras del suelo, con sus cuatro patas en el piso, la cola muy baja y los ojos atentos. El chasquido de los dedos de Shifu fue el sonido inicial. Mantis saltó hacia ella pero la ardilla lo interceptó en el aire, agarrándolo con sus cuatro patas y arrojándolo lejos, como una catapulta, antes de caer de pie y quedarse en la misma posición inicial.

Había sido un encuentro extremadamente veloz.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Yuri, erigiéndose y mirando a Mantis debajo de los pies de Mono.

- ¡Si!- Dijo él- No me esperaba eso…

- ¡Víbora!- Dijo Shifu.

Nuevo retador. Yuri, confusa, volvió a agazaparse.

Chasquido. Víbora avanzó como una flecha hacia una ardilla que no se movió sino hasta último momento. Ella utilizó su lanuda cola para enrollarla en la cara de la maestra sinuosa y se sujetó a su cabeza como una pinza. Víbora intentó quitarla con su propia y filosa cola, pero cada vez que lograba destrabar una mano e ir por otra, volvía a aferrarse. Pronto la delgada contrincante descubrió lo que Yuri estaba haciendo: asfixiándola. Aquella cola frondosa no la dejaba respirar.

Yuri se separó de un salto, cayendo lejos y agazapándose. Víbora la miró, recuperando el aliento.

Shifu estaba notando sus habilidades. Así hizo pasar a todos los demás, que si bien lograron extender la lucha, aun así se encontraron con una contrincante excepcional.

- Has sabido enfrentarte a ellos- Dijo el Gran Maestro, acercándose- Tuviste la suerte de poder ver sus debilidades antes de pelear, pero veremos si te es tan fácil no perder contra alguien que no has visto.

- Como si ser el mas fuerte no fuese característica suficiente- Protestó ella al entender de quien se refería.

- No seré demasiado estricto…

- ¿Puedo tener la ventaja de un arma?

Ella recibió la mirada fija de Shifu. Sin dudas no se lo esperaba.

- Mono, trae un par de cañas- Dijo él.

Como una luz, el mencionado se alejó y trajo consigo un par de cañas de bambú.

A penas lo tuvo en su mano, Shifu no se hizo esperar y de inmediato lanzó uno de sus veloces ataques, caña en mano. No solo su técnica fue repelida, sino que recibió un ligero golpe en su brazo, resultado de unos movimientos extremadamente fluidos, veloces y certeros.

El experto la miró estupefacto, quizás tan sorprendido como los otros guerreros, quienes no creían que había asestado un golpe al gran Shifu.

- Por eso pedí un arma- Se justificó Yuri- Cuerpo a cuerpo no lograría hacerle absolutamente nada. Pero las técnicas de este tipo son mi especialidad.

- Creo que tienes un gran detalle que contar- Dijo Shifu, dejando la caña a un lado y caminando hacia las escaleras de piedra donde antes había estado.

- En Nakna yo no era precisamente una persona cualquiera- Empezó a contar mientras se subía a una caja, donde se sentó frente a un grupo que decidió escucharla- Los Colas Rojas teníamos un Líder, la versión del Mestro Shifu en ardilla… Luego teníamos un Capitán, un experto en batalla que seguía al Líder en la línea de mando y que tenía a su disposición lo que llamábamos simplemente como Grupo. Este Grupo era un pequeño ejército de ardillas con habilidades en batalla. Yo era parte de ese Grupo.

- Déjame adivinar- Interrumpió el Gran Maestro- Espada.

- Si- Sonrió ella- Técnicamente, espadachina o espadero. No soy fuerte en batalla cuando tengo que usar mis manos, por eso entrené en el uso de espadas. Eso me volvió rápida y resistente. Es mi punto fuerte.

- Si eras parte del Grupo, eso quiere decir que tu luchaste contra el ejército de Silas- Calculó Mono- ¿Cierto?

La ardilla bajó las orejas y clavó su mirada en la nada. Shifu notó como su pelaje se plegaba y como sujetaba su propia cola.

- Siempre tuve la habilidad como para estar pocos niveles debajo del Capitán- Susurró ella, triste- Yo tuve que ser una de las primeras en defender mi hogar y mi familia… Pero no pude… Cuando vi esa nube de alas negras bajar y comenzar a matar a mis conocidos, me paralicé… Sentí tanto terror… Me escondí como la ardilla cobarde que soy, oyendo lo que Silas decía, oyendo los gritos de mis amigos, oyendo sus Gritos Finales… No hice nada más que huir…

- Por lo menos lograste sobrevivir- Dijo Víbora, intentando verle el lado bueno.

- No- Dijo ella, terminante, con unos ojos entre frustrados y dolidos- Mi deber era luchar hasta la muerte. No huir. Por eso vine. Necesito ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a Silas y su ejército. Debo vengar la muerte de mi gente y recobrar mi honor.

- Aunque te volvieras más fuerte que yo, no podrías contra Silas- Shifu la miró- Si sus cuervos no te matan, lo hará él.

- Esa es la idea- Susurró la ardilla, bajándose de la caja y alejándose de los guerreros.

Ellos se miraron entre si, con cierto mal gusto en sus bocas.

Shifu la vio entrar en la construcción, con la cola baja. Sabía que la cola de las ardillas comunicaban cosas inconcientemente. Una cola baja era tristeza, al contrario de una cola en forma de S, que era símbolo de felicidad. El Gran Maestro pensó en el largo viaje de Yuri, recorriendo todo el trayecto sin detenerse, solo para entrenar con él e ir a morir en garras enemigas, con el puro objetivo de recuperar su honor, su honra y orgullo. Era alguien que lo había perdido todo por culpa de un tercero, se había sentido culpable y además buscaba la muerte gloriosa. Eso le pareció particularmente triste.

- ¿Va a entrenarla?- Preguntó Tigresa.

- Si- Dictaminó Shifu.

- Pero va a morir cuando pelee con Silas- Protestó Po- No puede dejar que eso ocurra.

- Reconozco esos deseos de terminar con todo- Dijo el maestro- Si no la entreno, de todos modos ira a buscar su fin en una lucha con Silas. Si acepto, al menos me dará tiempo para hacerla cambiar de opinión…

Shifu había decidido algo, en pos de evitar una muerte innecesaria. Pero no sabía que enormes consecuencias tendría aquella decisión.


End file.
